Melissa
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: O que você prefere? A verdade ou viver a ilusão? É o que Melissa ira decidir.oneshot


MELISSA 

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Matrix não pertencem a mim, e sim aos Estúdios Licenciados da Warner Bros.

Melissa é uma personagem original criada por mim.

Os fatos se passam antes de Matrix Reloaded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Em seu quarto, em frente ao computador, uma menina de cabelos loiros, da altura dos ombros, com seus 14 anos de idade, esperava ansiosa por mais uma conversa com um amigo especial. Cabeça amparada pela mão, cotovelo na mesinha, ela olhava entediada para a tela do computador. Ele estava demorando a entrar no chat naquela manhã. 

"Melissa. Vai se atrasar para a escola!"-gritou-lhe a mãe, da cozinha.

Com um suspiro resignado e aborrecido, a menina estava a ponto de desligar o computador quando ele entrou.

"_**Oi, Mel."**_

Ansiosa, Melissa respondeu logo:

"_**Demorou? O que houve?"**_

"_**Tive alguns problemas. Então? Como se sente?"**_

"_**Me sinto deslocada."**_

"_**Como assim?"**_

"_**Como se tudo ao meu redor fosse uma grande ilusão. Nunca me ajustei bem a esse mundo. E depois das conversas que tivemos aqui, começo a ter certeza de que algo de muito errado acontece comigo.¬ ¬..."**_

"_**Hum..."**_

"_**E não venha me dizer que é coisa de adolescente. Sei o que digo.òó"**_

"_**Hahaha..nunca diria isso, Mel. Você é especial, pois sente o que há de errado em seu mundo. Por isso tenho conversado com você."**_

"_**O que há comigo?"**_

"_**A pergunta teria que ser outra. Você sabe qual?"**_

"**_Sim..."-_**ela faz uma pausa e respira fundo antes de digitar**_.-"O que é o Matrix, Neo?"_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Na escola, antes da aula começar, Melissa Evangeline observava a paisagem da janela da sua sala de aula, enquanto seus colegas conversavam sobre assuntos que em nada despertavam seu interesse. Apenas a conversa que teve com Neo invadia a sua mente naquele momento.

Então a professora entrou na sala e todos foram para seus lugares, Melissa ainda mantinha o olhar perdido na janela.

"_**Esta pronta para a realidade, Melissa?"-ele lhe perguntara.-"Será que agüentará a verdade?"**_

"_**Melhor a verdade do que viver uma mentira, não acha?"**_

"_**Você é jovem ainda. Talvez não suporte a verdade."**_

"_**Preciso saber a verdade. Ou acabarei enlouquecendo com essa vida que levo. Sinto que não sou a dona de mim mesma, e isso me irrita Neo."**_

"Senhorita Evangeline?"-a voz da professora a despertou da lembrança da conversa com Neo.-"O que há com a senhorita? Não presta atenção nas aulas, suas notas caíram. Acho que terei que conversar com seus pais sobre isso."

"Desculpe senhora Blair."-ela respondeu.-"É que não me sinto eu mesma."

"Esta com febre?"-a professora toca a fronte dela.-"Não. Não é febre. Mas é bom se cuidar. O diretor Howell quer vê-la."

Ouvindo as risadinhas dos colegas, ela se levanta e se dirige a sala do diretor. Um homem alto, de pele negra e porte assustador, que lia sua ficha estudantil, enquanto a avaliava.

"Não entendo. Era a melhor aluna da sua turma, senhorita Evangeline."-falou o educador.-"Algum problema em casa? Seus pais estão brigando?"

"Não. Tudo bem."-deu os ombros.

"Acaso esta experimentando...drogas?"-inquiriu a queima roupa.

"Não!"-respondeu imediatamente.-"Fala serio, não me envolvo com essas paradas."

"Terei que ligar para seus pais e conversaremos sobre o que esta acontecendo."-falou largando a ficha sobre a mesa e apoiando o queixo nas mãos em uma posição contemplativa.-"Em sua idade, senhorita Evangeline, tendemos a nos sentir deslocados do resto do mundo. É muito comum isso. Espero que não se deixe levar por essa fase e prejudique seu futuro."

Ela não respondeu.

"Fique aqui. Pedirei que chamem seus pais."

Quando o diretor saiu, deixando-a a sos, a menina continuou a refletir sobre o que estava acontecendo com ela. Seu mundo não era real. Era tudo uma ilusão. Uma grande prisão criada para mante-la. Ela e todos que a cercavam.

"Neo..."

De repente, seu celular tocou e atendeu rapidamente.

"_Saia daí agora, Mel_."-era a voz de Neo.-"_Eles sabem que você esta sabendo a verdade."_

A menina corre para a janela, ainda com o celular e presencia a chegada de um furgão onde quatro homens de ternos pretos, e óculos escuros desciam.

"_Não deixem que a peguem."_

"O que eu faço?"

"_Saia da escola e vá ao endereço que te mostrei no chat. Agora!"_

Melissa desligou o celular e se preparava para sair pela porta, mas viu aqueles homens conversando com seu diretor e ele apontava para a sua sala. Correu para a janela, e no momento que ia saltar, a porta se abre e os agentes a vêem.

"Pare!"-ordenaram.

"Senhorita Evangeline!"-chamou o diretor.

Mas Melissa saltou, e assim que atingiu o chão começou a correr.

"Cerquem ela."-ordenou o agente que estava ao lado do diretor.

"O que significa isso? É apenas uma menina!"-indignou-se o diretor.

"Isto agora não é um assunto seu, diretor Howell."-e saiu.

Melissa corria e viu que dois agentes se aproximavam. Em um ato desesperado, ela derruba um garoto de sua bike e a rouba.

"O que esta fazendo!"-protestou o menino.-"Minha bike! Ela roubou minha bike!"

Começou a pedalar como louca, saindo da escola. Os agentes que a perseguiam pararam e pareciam conversar pelo fone. Melissa já comemorava o fato achando que havia se livrado deles, mas um carro a alta velocidade apareceu, perseguindo-a.

"Merda!"-praguejou subindo na calçada e virando em um beco, quase atropelando alguns trausentes.-"Sai da frente!"

O carro não desacelerou e continuou a persegui-la, atropelando caixas, latas de lixos, sempre em seu encalço. Melissa avistou a saída do beco e ganhou a rua, quase sendo atropelada por outros carros. O seu perseguidor bateu na frente de um dos carros da rua movimentada, mas continuou a perseguição.

Melissa xingou aquele motorista e com uma manobra ousada subiu novamente uma calçada, adentrando em uma praça, desviando das pessoas e saltando escadas. Parou um minuto para ver onde estava seu perseguidor ensandecido. Para a sua surpresa e horror, ele continuava a persegui-la dentro da praça.

"Ele não para?"-pensou angustiada.

Voltou a pedalar, já começando a sentir os efeitos do cansaço pelo esforço. Então avistou um grupo de trabalhadores fazendo reparos nos encanamentos de esgotos. Caminhões iam e vinham, estava cheio de pessoas. Uma idéia ousada veio a sua mente. Começou a pedalar e se dirige ate eles. Desvia de um, ouve desaforos de outro, e salta por uma rampa improvisada feita por madeiras esquecidas sobre um caminhão, caindo no chão antes que um enorme caminhão de cimento bloqueasse seu caminho.

O automóvel dirigido por um agente freia bruscamente, antes de bater no caminhão de cimento, encerrando a perseguição.

"Perdi ela de vista."-avisou em seu fone, aborrecido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já era noite e chovia muito quando finalmente chegara ao endereço que Neo lhe passara pelo computador. Evitou ser vista, escondeu-se esperando a noite chegar, tudo para que aqueles homens de preto não a encontrassem e a seguissem ate ali.

Parou diante da porta de um enorme edifício, antigo e abandonado. Hesitou um momento se deveria ou não bater na porta. Então como se soubessem da sua hesitação, a porta se abre.

"Bem vinda, Mel."-um rapaz bonito, de cabelos curtos e negros, olhos negros e intensos a saudou. Ele vestia um sobretudo negro, bem como suas roupas também eram negras. Melissa engoliu em seco, achava que Neo era mais o tipo nerd que não saia de frente a um computador, o famoso hacker que a policia tanto procurava. Não que fosse um homem tão lindo quanto misterioso.

"Neo?"

"Sim. Entre."-ele lhe deu passagem e a garota entrou, observando atentamente o local.-"Venha."

Ela o obedeceu, seguindo-o por corredores que pareciam não ter fim, ate um sala confortável, com duas poltronas e uma lareira. Perto da poltrona uma mesinha com uma caixinha pequena de metal e um copo com água.

"Sente-se."-ele pediu.-"Fiquei feliz que tenha conseguido chegar aqui."

"Posso fazer duas perguntas?"

"Sim."

"Por que eu?"

"Você sente algo errado. Que sua vida não esta correta. Sente-se presa em uma gaiola dourada, não?"

"Sim."

"Eu mesmo me senti assim."-respondeu sentando diante dela.-"começamos a nos indagar sobre nossa existência, o que fazemos aqui. Quem somos. Poucos conseguem perceber isso, e poucos conseguem descobrir a verdade e aceita-la."

"Quero saber a verdade."

"Tem certeza?"-ele estendeu a mão e abriu a caixinha, onde haviam duas pílulas. Uma azul e uma vermelha.-"Ainda há tempo de desistir disso. Retornar para casa e voltar a sua vida de adolescente. Poderemos ter essa conversa quando..."

"Não. Estou aqui, não estou?"-ela o interrompeu.-"Fui perseguida por um carro guiado por um maluco de óculos escuros. Não saio daqui ate saber o que esta acontecendo. O que é esse Matrix!"

Neo suspirou e pegou as pílulas, uma em cada mão e as mostrou novamente.

"Escolha então, Melissa. Se quer ir adiante e escolher a verdade, pegue a pílula vermelha. Mas aviso se fizer isso, não voltara jamais a ver seus ditos pais, a escola, a vida que você leva mudara radicalmente."-ela hesitou em pegar a pílula vermelha ao ouvir isso.-"Se quiser esquecer e continuar sua vida despreocupada, pegue a azul e volte ao seu mundo."

Melissa olhava para as pílulas. O que escolher? A verdade ou a doce ilusão?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Batidas insistentes na porta a acordam. Ainda era cedo, mas tinha muito o que fazer. Lições a serem aprendidas, amigos para conversar e zoar. Muita coisa ainda.

"Vai se atrasar."-uma voz feminina a chama, insistindo em acorda-la.

Melissa Evangeline se levanta, ajeita os cabelos que agora não são tão grandes, eles chega ate a nuca, com as próprias mãos e suspira. Levanta e se veste rapidamente. Abrindo a porta de seu quarto, da de cara com a mulher que ainda insistia em acorda-la com batidas na porta.

"É serio. Na próxima vez eu derrubo a porta. Que sono pesado você tem, Melissa!"

"Desculpe, July."-respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

"O capitão quer nos ver. Temos que treinar."-a mulher com traços de cabelos vermelhos mais curtos que os dela falava andando na frente.-"Ou se esqueceu que na Ninrod o capitão Gedeon não tolera atrasos da sua tripulação?"

"Eu já me desculpei. Quando chegaremos a Zion?"

"Em algumas horas."-respondeu sorrindo.-"Mel?"

"Hum?"

"Você se arrepende de ter escolhido a pílula vermelha?"

Melissa sorriu, um sorriso franco que há anos não tinha. Lembrou-se da antiga vida que possuía, do seu choque ao descobrir a verdade, bem como o apoio que Neo lhe deu logo em seguida. De Zion, do carrancudo capitão Gedeon e olhou para a sua companheira July, depois alargou o sorriso e falou:

"Em nenhum momento me arrependo de ter escolhido a verdade, a continuar vivendo uma ilusão. "

July sorriu, satisfeita com a resposta da menina. Melissa podia ser apenas uma menina, um Petit Ange, como o capitão já havia se referido a ela uma vez, deixando-a furiosa a ponto de presenteá-lo com um olho roxo durante uma simulação de treino de lutas. Mas ela possuía uma visão da vida e do mundo que poucos adultos possuíam. Sentia-se orgulhosa de te-la como amiga.

Caminharam juntas para a ponte de comando. Receberiam suas ordens, a luta contra as maquinas prosseguia.

Fim...

Nota: minha primeira fic no Universo Matrix. Peguem leve que nunca pretendi escrever uma super saga, mas me contento em escrever pequenos contos desse intrigante e apocalíptico futuro.

O fic é uma homenagem a minha amiga Petit Ange, a Melissa. Espero que tenha gostado.

Beijos


End file.
